


Treading Water

by JinxedAmbitions



Series: AK One Shots [7]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: *Takes place after the scene at Adrian's place in 3x07*Deran knows he should go.  He has things that need his attention, but he can't tear himself away from this couch...away from Adrian.  Their timing may suck, but that doesn't somehow make Deran any more capable of resisting the pull toward him.





	Treading Water

Deran pulled back slowly, his fingers naturally moving to the nape of Adrian’s neck to play with the short hair there.  His eyes locked on Adrian’s lips which were slightly parted as he panted.

“You okay?” Deran asked, bringing his hand up to push Adrian’s hair off his forehead.  Sweat was forming on his face, and it made his hair stick up where Deran’s fingers moved it.

“What?” Adrian asked, sounding a little dazed.  He moved into Deran’s touched like he craved it.

“You’re shaking,” Deran said softly, edging forward just a hair and bumping his nose against Adrian’s.

“I’m fine,” Adrian told him, his thumb still playing with Deran’s earlobe as his hand cradled the back of his head.  It was distracting to say the least. Every once in a while, he’d give the small hoop in Deran’s ear a gentle tug, leaving his breathless.

Deran didn’t push him, choosing to duck back in and press their lips together again.  It was an awkward position, leaning across the couch to reach Adrian. He scooted closer, giving up the pretense of keeping distance between them.  It was just impossible to stay away.

Adrian’s hand tightened around the nape of Deran’s neck as though he was afraid Deran might pull back instead of coming closer.  Deran yanked the pillow from between them and tossed it over his shoulder, hoping it didn’t land in the coke on the coffee table.

Reaching forward, Deran cupped Adrian’s cheek as he deepened the kiss.  He ignored the voice in his head telling him that he needed to get back to the bar and make sure everything was good to go come morning.  The little voice that told him that this wasn’t his intention when he came here tonight, that he shouldn’t be doing this right now. Deran didn’t need any more distractions.

Yet, Adrian’s lips were addictive.  

Deran didn’t know how long they made out.  Time didn’t really exist when they were in each others orbit.  Adrian countered every move Deran made, never satisfied to let things ride.  However, there was something relaxed about this.

Adrian’s lips moved slowly against Deran’s, despite the mild tremor running through his body. Adrian’s thumb continued to play idly with Deran’s left ear, sending little sparks of pleasure down Deran’s spine.  His other hand was trapped between their bodies, but it eventually found its way to Deran’s thigh, squeezing gently as Deran pressed against Adrian’s body.

Deran gently ran his fingers across Adrian’s jaw before burying them in Adrian’s hair and tugging lightly.  He swallowed the soft moan that Adrian made, letting it sooth the hunger inside of him.

Pulling back, Adrian brought his hand up to rub his face.  He seemed less anxious than when Deran arrived, but his eyes were also less focused as he looked over at Deran.

“How much did you have?” Deran asked, running his fingers through the hair now sticking to Adrian’s forehead.  

“I don’t know...a couple lines?” Adrian admitted, tugging at the hem of his shirt then rubbing his thighs through his pants.

“And how often are you doing that?” Deran found himself asking, taking Adrian’s hand away from his thigh and letting him play with his fingers instead.  Adrian immediately laced their fingers and began rubbing Deran’s palm with his thumb.

Adrian always had a tactile high.  It didn’t matter what substance he took.  He loved to touch, to _feel_ things.  Especially if the high made him anxious, his hands were constantly grabbing for things, and if that failed, he’d wring them together.

“You’re really going to grill me on this when Craig is regularly snorting his weight in coke?” Adrian asked.  He didn’t sound terribly defensive, more amused. Though he seemed more and more out of it, so maybe his annoyance just hadn’t caught up yet.

“I’m not sponsoring Craig.”  Deran knew it was the wrong thing to say when Adrian flinched and tensed in his arms.  However, Adrian knew Deran’s concerns about Craig’s coke problem. He knew how much it weighed on Deran that there might come a day when Deran couldn’t help him out of the hole he dug himself.  So, Deran wasn’t going to feel too bad about the comment.

“I’m not blowing your money on drugs,” he insisted, trying to pull his hand out of Deran’s, but Deran held tight.  “I’m still getting used to being all over the place.”

“Okay,” Deran said, leaning in again and nipping at Adrian’s jaw.  There was no point arguing with Adrian if he was high, and he certainly didn’t want to ruin this over a couple lines of coke.  Deran had experimented with plenty of drugs, so he really couldn’t point fingers.

Adrian tipped his head forward, eyes closed and trusting Deran to lead.  Deran didn’t hesitate, kissing along Adrian’s jaw as he cradled his face.   He pressed his tongue along the seam of Adrian’s lips, and Adrian opened for him.  Adrian reached up and cupped Deran’s face as well, holding him close as they deepened the kiss.

Pressing his thigh to Adrian’s, Deran pulled Adrian even closer.  Adrian went easily, practically spralling over Deran’s lap. Deran laughed as Adrian awkwardly shimmied about trying to find a comfortable position without breaking their kiss.

Leaning back, Deran fell against the cushion on the arm of the couch.  Adrian followed him down, lying over Deran’s chest and letting his weight pin Deran to the couch.  It was a position he rarely felt comfortable with, but this was Adrian. Comfort for a foregone conclusion between them.

It was relaxed, nothing urgent about it as they laid together.  Deran’s hands trailed down Adrian’s back, over muscles sculpted from hours spent training for his chance to compete with the best.  Deran loved to run his hands over Adrian’s body, though they rarely went slow enough to savor each other. Things always felt so urgent.  Who might catch them? What horrible thing had happened? Might this be their last chance together? It was never just easy like this.

Adrian fisted his hand in Deran’s shirt, pulling out of the kiss and resting his head on Deran’s chest, and Deran began to run his fingers through Adrian’s hair again.

“You should get some rest,” Deran told him.

“I could—”

“No. I can’t stay anyway.  Just relax,” Deran told him.

“This my sponsor talking?” Adrian teased him, though his words were slurring.  He was starting to crash.

“It doesn’t matter who’s talking. You know I’m right,” Deran said, pulling Adrian’s hair until he lifted his head to look him in the eye.  “You’re shaking, and you’ve clearly been going since your flight landed. Relax. I’ve got you.”

Adrian stretched up for one last kiss before putting his head on Deran’s chest again and sighing.  “Sorry,” Adrian all but whispered, resting his palm over Deran’s heartbeat.

Deran snorted, squeezing the nape of Adrian’s neck.  “Yeah, I think you’ve got a couple dozen more rough nights before we’re even.”

“I’m not keeping score.”

“Rest.”

“You shouldn’t either…”

“ _Rest_ ,” Deran urged him.  It was hard not to keep score, especially when his offenses had nearly ruined them more than once.  Deran believed he’d be haunted by his sins forever, even if Adrian had forgiven him.

The couch wasn’t big enough for one of them, never mind both of them.  However, Deran hunkered down, running his fingers through Adrian’s hair as Adrian slowly lost some of the tense energy that had surrounded him when Deran had arrived.  He could feel the tension bleeding out of Adrian’s muscles.

“Wish you could’ve seen Australia with me,” Adrian mumbled, soothing his thumb over Deran’s chest.  Deran hadn’t even realized he was still awake.

“Yeah?  That good?” Deran asked, glancing down at Adrian, but he couldn’t really see his face.

“Went to this one beach that we had to drive hours to get to, but it was perfect.  Made me think of Belize. You could surf for hours and forget the rest of the world existed.  Camped out on the beach like we did…”

“You’ll have to take me someday,” Deran told him, feeling something pull deep in his chest thinking about how freeing it would be to just leave with Adrian.  It wasn’t possible, but it was a heady thought.

“Or we could drive down to Mexico for a weekend and sleep on the beach there and just surf for a few days,” Adrian suggested, and Deran knew that it was the exhaustion speaking.  Adrian wasn’t one to suggest running away for a while.

“Yeah, maybe.”

Adrian lifted his head and looked Deran in the eye before turning to look at the cocaine still sitting on the coffee table.  Deran’s eyes followed his, and he held his tongue as he tightened his grip on Adrian.

“Maybe we should move this to your room,” he suggested.  

“I thought you couldn’t stay long.”  Adrian wasn’t being suggestive. Deran could hear the defeat in his voice, and it killed a little something inside of him.

“I’ll deal with it.  Come on, I can’t carry you to bed if you fall asleep here, and my legs are already falling asleep,” Deran said, giving Adrian’s shoulders a small squeeze.

“Sorry,” Adrian said blearily, pushing himself up and causing his muscles to flex.  Deran ran his fingers down the taut skin as Adrian held himself up. Adrian shook his head and smiled.  “Clark Lincoln has great arms.”

“Shut up,” Deran said, giving Adrian’s chest a shove.  Adrian laughed as he got to his feet, swaying as he straightened up.

Deran got to his feet as well, wrapping his hands around Adrian’s hips and steering him toward his old bedroom.  Adrian went slowly, and Deran quickly threw Adrian’s arm over his shoulder and ducked beneath his arm. Adrian didn’t hesitate to let him carry some of his weight.

“You have things you need to get done?” Deran asked, looking around at the piles of laundry strewn about Adrian’s room.  

“Just laundry before I head out again,” Adrian mumbled, pressing his nose into Deran’s cheek.

Deran helped him down onto the bed but didn’t let himself be pulled down as well.  Adrian was out like a light before he even got both feet onto the bed. Deran pulled his sneakers and socks off before moving up and unbuttoning his pants.  He managed to get Adrian’s pants down his legs and despite struggling to get them off his feet, he somehow managed the task. He left Adrian’s shirt because there were no way he was getting that off of him if he was out cold.

Instead, he eased Adrian’s legs onto the bed and pulled the sheet over his body.  Then he gathered up the dirty laundry Adrian had been sorting, and brought it to the laundry room.  He ignored the window he’d previously used to break in and quickly sorted the clothes before putting the first load in the machine.  

He stepped outside to light a cigarette, and he looked out at the night.  Again his mind reminded him that he should be leaving, but he sat down on the steps and looked at the boards Adrian had lying around.

Deran’s eye caught one of Adrian’s travel bags.  It was unzipped, but the board was still inside of it.  Putting his cigarette between his lips, he pushing himself off the steps and walked over to the bag.  He wasn’t sure what pulled him to it, but as he looked inside the bag he found one of Adrian’s favorite boards, but it was broken completely in two.  The nose of it looked torn up like it had gotten chewed up by a reef or sandbar.

“Brought it back for the bar,” Adrian’s voice broke through the night.  He was leaning against the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Despite having not been asleep for more than twenty minutes, his hair was a complete mess, standing up at odd angles and flattened in other places.  

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Had a weird dream.  Then I thought you’d left, but I smelled your cigarette,” Adrian said.

“Yeah, figured I’d wait for the laundry to finish and throw the second load in before I left.”

“You didn’t have to,” Adrian said, scrubbing his hand over his face.

Deran didn’t respond to that as he tried not to let the emotion show on his face as he looked up from the board.  “You got that in Belize,” he said as he straightened up again. “You broke the one you brought like the second day there…”  Deran didn’t add that they’d shared his boards for days, giving each other shit about how they could’ve ridden a wave better than the other did.  

“And you bought me that one because I couldn’t afford it.”

“You were so mad at me,” Deran laughed, but if he didn’t he’d be choked by a much more powerful emotion.  He rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to look anywhere but at Adrian.

“I thought Smurf would come down there herself and drag you home if you were spending too much money,” Adrian admitted.  

“But you kept it…”

“Yeah...I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.  You were so proud of yourself.”

“Shut up.  It was a great board, and you agreed as soon as you paddled out with it.”

“It was...It had a good run,” Adrian said, blinking several times like he was fighting off sleep.

Deran tried not to let his mind tell him this was significant.  It was just a board. Breaking it had no greater meaning. Adrian rode his boards hard, and he’d broken his fair share one some incredible waves.  Deran should be honored that Adrian chose his board to compete with.

“You didn’t have to bring it back.  That had to cost you to travel with it for nothing,” Deran said, glancing back at the gnarled nose of the board.

“Not for nothing,” Adrian said quietly, but the words hit Deran hard.

Deran stepped away from the board and walked up the stairs, grabbing Adrian around the waist and pulling him in for a heated kiss.  Adrian returned it sloppily, but his hands grasped Deran tightly, holding him flush against his body.

Adrian shoved him up against the house, pressing his thigh between Deran’s legs and fisting his hands in Deran’s shirt again.  

“Come to bed with me?” Adrian asked, pulled back just enough to get the words out before pulling Deran in for another kiss.

Deran nodded, reaching beside himself to grasp the handle of the door and pull it open.  They stumbled into the kitchen and through the house until they reached Adrian’s room again.  This time Adrian stripped Deran down to his boxer-briefs and pushed him down onto the bed with surprising strength for someone only half awake.

Adrian followed Deran down and laid beside him, pulling Deran close to his body.

“I won’t be here when you wake up,” Deran said, wrapping his arm around Adrian’s waist and kissing him slowly.

“I know,” Adrian mumbled, once again sounding close to sleep.

“What did you dream about that was weird.”

“Nothing, just dreamed I was drowning.”

“Usually, that’s my dream,” Deran said, rubbing Adrian’s back soothingly.

“I know.  That’s what made it weird,” he said even as his breathing evened out.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Deran promised, even though he could tell Adrian had fallen back to sleep.  This time, he didn’t get out of bed. The laundry would wait. His last look at the plans for tomorrow would wait.  His conscience would have to wait. The timing might have sucked, but it was more powerful than either of them.  Deran just needed to keep treading water until the tide went out, and then they could get their footing.  He wouldn't let them drown.


End file.
